According to Joniver
by LieMoony
Summary: Être une adolescente, ça craint. L'apparition des règles, la poussée des seins, l'envahissement des boutons sur le visage. Tout ça, Joniver, une jeune fille obsédée par son prénom, connaît très bien. Le problème, c'est qu'à force de se plaindre, on finit par perdre ce que l'on a. Et se retrouver dans le corps de sa pire ennemie, c'est bien connu, ça laisse des traces !
1. Prologue

Salut à toutes !

Faut croire que je suis à fond en ce moment. Cette idée de nouvelle fiction m'est apparue comme ça, d'un coup, à 2h30 du matin. Ma folie passagère a encore pris le dessus.

Pour ceux qui lisent Confessions (s'il y en a), et qui se posent vaguement la question, non, je n'abandonne pas ! La suite est en cours. Et elle est prioritaire. Cette fiction n'est qu'une folie pure et simple, je l'admets... Mais l'idée me plaît bien et je vais la prendre très au sérieux ! Si elle vous plaît, du moins.

Je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus... A part, allez faire plaisir à ma petite Mégouille (dans mes auteurs favoris), et aidez-la à avancer dans sa fiction et sa traduction ! Elle a besoin de vous ! Yay ! Aussi, amusez-vous en lisant ce prologue, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Pour la prononciation du prénom du perso principal... Personne ne le sait ! (moi, je le prononce un peu à l'espagnol sans faire attention, mais... je sais pas.)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- PROLOGUE -**

Joniver.

Ouaip. Ça, c'est moi. Enfin, mon prénom. Plutôt merdique, hein ? Si vous voulez mon avis, les parents, ça a beau nous engueuler pour qu'on soit sage et tout le tralala, mais eux, ils devaient consommer pas mal de drogues dures, à une période. Et ça laisse des traces dans le cerveau, sans aucun doute.

Sinon comment vous vous l'expliquez ? _Joniver _? Le pire, c'est que ça n'a aucune signification. Bah oui ! En plus d'être sacrément moche, pourquoi pas aussi ne vouloir rien dire ? Tant qu'à faire !

Et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient limité la casse à moi. Ah non, ce ne serait franchement pas drôle, pour le coup. Bah oui. Je fais partie d'une fratrie de trois enfants. Une fille et deux garçons. Classique.

Deux plus jeunes frères, qui pour rien n'arranger, sont jumeaux. Erdac et Laec. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Ne cherchez pas vos lunettes, n'allez pas consulter. Ça ne veut _rien_ dire. Strictement rien. Le néant absolu. Que dalle. Bon, vous me direz, ils ont été plus chanceux que moi. Au moins, Erdac, ça fait cadre à l'envers. On ne peut pas nier l'originalité quasi-psychotique de mes parents.

Et pour répondre à votre question intérieure, non, ils ne vouent pas de culte aux cadres ou un truc chelou comme ça. Non, ils sont juste fous. Ce qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, revient un peu au même, je vous l'accorde.

Pour en revenir à moi – parce que bien qu'avec un prénom merdique, je reste intéressante, ce qui relève un peu du miracle, vous savez – Joniver Floyd, Poufsouffle et fière de l'être, 17 ans...

Non, en fait, on s'en fout. J'ai un prénom merdique. Ma vie c'est de la merde. Ouais. Et pour rien n'arranger, j'ai eu une puberté à retardement. Vous y croyez, vous ? Comme si s'appeler Joniver n'était pas déjà suffisant. Vous voulez savoir le pire ? C'est que je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir comment on prononce mon prénom. Mes parents m'appellent Jon. Comme John.

C'est vachement traumatisant, vous savez. Je veux dire, de se faire appeler comme un mec. C'est sans doute ça qui a repoussé ma puberté jusqu'à mes seize ans. Mon cerveau n'a pas dû très bien saisir. Comprenez. Ça peut être perturbant pour un pauvre cerveau comme le mien, déjà pas très intelligent, de faire la différence entre un corps pas encore développé et un prénom tellement moche que mes parents l'ont raccourci à un prénom de _mec._ Quand je vous disais que ma vie c'était de la merde ?

Du coup, bah voilà. Mon cerveau était tellement paumé qu'il n'a pas envoyé les signaux qu'il fallait à mon corps. Et il a compris genre, seulement l'année dernière. Comme ça, un jour, Môsieur le Gros-Cerveau-Débile s'est réveillé et a vu la sainte vierge.

Et pour rien n'arranger – parce que si déjà on a une vie de merde, autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, hein ! – j'ai quasiment que les _mauvais_ côtés de la puberté. Des boutons qui apparaissent ici et là, les hanches qui s'élargissent – j'ai du changer _tous_ mes pantalons et toutes mes petites culottes, merci Dame Nature – les règles tous les mois,... Parce que oui, messieurs. Les femmes sont les loups-garous de la puberté. Tous les mois, nos griffes sortent et on s'énerve contre tout ce qui bouge. C'est pas tellement différent de la lycanthropie, finalement. On a notre pleine lune hormonale à nous.

Bon, ce qui est franchement cool, par contre, c'est que maintenant, j'ai des seins. Maman a un peu râlé quand j'ai dû refiler mes soutiens-gorges (si on peut appeler ça comme ça, parce que pour être honnête, ils ne soutenaient pas grand chose) à ma cousine, Cindy. Qui, elle, a un prénom normal, vous l'aurez remarqué.

D'un autre côté, je vois pas vraiment à quoi ça sert. Oui bon ok, je suis pas complètement stupide, merci, mais à part le côté maternel, et tout. Quand on court dans les couloirs pour échapper à Rusard, ça rebondit, ça vous empêche de rentrer dans votre haut préféré avant que votre Gros-Cerveau-Débile sorte de sa grotte, et ça vous empêche de dormir sur le ventre. Ce qui, je tiens à le préciser, était ma position préférée pour dormir.

Ouais bon, je sais. Mes problèmes existentiels sont pas nouveaux dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Mais comprenez-moi bien. J'avais vécu seize belles longues années, innocente à la vie cruelle que nous réserve Dame Nature. Franchement, se réveiller un matin avec sa culotte en sang, c'est pas la totale éclate. Et ne mimez pas le dégoût ! On a tous vécu la guerre, à notre façon.

Mettez un homme dans le corps d'une femme, il s'en trouvera changé et ne voudra plus jamais voir de sang de sa vie.

Chacun sa théorie pour la paix dans le monde, eh.

Vous avez donc tous bien saisi l'atrocité de ma pauvre vie d'adolescente. Je ne suis pas un cadeau de la Nature, donc, et elle me le rend... mal.

Comprenez bien, donc, que me réveiller un beau jour dans la peau de Marcia Rogrin, ma pire ennemie jurée depuis la création de l'univers et des cuisses de poulet sauce aigre-douce, ça n'a pas arrangé mon cas.

Oh, non. Loin de là.

* * *

**Verdict ? Satisfaisant ? Bizarre ? Folie simple ? Merci de ne pas partir sans laisser de traces ! ou alors j'appelle Jack Malone de FBI Portés Disparus ! *évite les tomates* oui, mon humour est douteux ce matin. Bref, bises à vous!**

**Lie  
**


	2. Azalzétruite

Je vous publie le premier chapitre assez rapidement, pour vous donner de quoi nourrir votre esprit pendant quelques instants. Les chapitres sont courts, et ils le seront tous, je pense... J'ai déjà expérimenté les chapitres "longs" (vingtaine de pages), et je perds le fil, tout s'embrouille, etc. Alors je préfère faire ça comme ça pour le moment... Je ne suis qu'au début de mes écrits, je suis loin de maîtriser mon écriture, je fais tout à la va-vite, c'est ma façon de fonctionner... donc pour éviter d'avoir des chapitres ennuyeux et ennuyants, je vais faire des chapitres courts, mais qui au moins me sembleront satisfaisants. Aussi, s'ils sont moins longs, ils viendront plus vite.

Bref ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir quelques lecteurs récurrents (qui se reconnaîtront! :D) mais aussi des nouveaux ! Merci à **Harry** pour sa review, et j'espère que ton avis sera positif au fil des chapitres.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**- CHAPITRE 1 -**

_Une semaine avant le drame  
_

Être une adolescente, ça craint. J'étais intimement persuadée que le monde avait décidé d'un commun accord de se liguer contre moi, et ça, dès ma naissance. Enfin, c'est évident ! Rien que mes parents font déjà partis de la secte Anti-Joniver. Joniver, sérieux. Ils ont un grain. On a du les payer une fortune pour m'appeler comme ça, quoi ! Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je touche rien. Même pas une pauvre noise de rien du tout.

En plus, j'avais rien à envier au plus horrible des trolls des cavernes. Mes cheveux blonds étaient trop fins, pas assez long, et en plus de ça, moches. Vous savez, un blond cendré. Du blond _cendré _! Rien que le nom donne pas envie. A croire que mes cheveux ont servi de cendrier.

Ouais, vous l'aurez remarqué. Comme une bonne adolescente en pleine crise de puberté qui se respecte – avec quelques années de retard, cependant, super – j'adore râler. C'est mon activité préférée. Y en a qui aiment le Quidditch ou faire la cuisine, eh bah moi, j'adore râler. C'est un peu un don, chez moi.

Non mais enfin, regardez moi, assise là comme une cruche à la table des Poufsouffles dans la Grande Salle, en train de fusiller Marcia Rogrin des yeux.

Marcia Rogrin ? C'est la peste de Poudlard. Marcia Gros-Grain, ouais !

Bon, d'accord, j'exagère. Un peu.

Cette peste, pardon, cette fille, c'est Miss Parfaite par excellence. Elle est grande, élancée, a une paire d'air-bag de malade – mais elle n'a aucun mal à rentrer dans ses anciens hauts, _elle_ – des cuisses fines et musclées... Et ses cheveux ! Merlin, ses cheveux !

J'ai toujours voué un culte aux rousses, sérieux. Sauf que depuis que j'ai découvert l'existence de cette péteuse de mes deux, je hais les roux. C'est pathologique. Ils sont trop parfaits. Rien qu'à voir les Weasley.

Non, encore. Les Weasley, c'est des roux sympa. Mais elle. C'est même plus du roux ce qu'elle a sur le crâne, tellement ça t'éclate les yeux quand tu la regardes. C'est à la limite du crime en série, là. Je suis certaine que ses bouseux d'amis et ses fans semblables à des zombies tant ils sont subjugués vont finir aveugles à la fin de leur scolarité à force de la regarder.

Comme moi, tiens.

Je tournais les yeux, furieuse. Marcia Rogrin. Ce que je pouvais détester cette fille.

Vous voulez savoir le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que c'est une sorte de sacrée-Sainte. Un jour, on trouvera des reliques d'elle ou un truc comme ça, c'est obligé.

Parce que, en plus d'être une parfaite Préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor – Merlin ce que je la hais – d'aider les plus démunis dans leurs devoirs, parce-que, _bien sûr_, Madame est intelligente et toujours prête à secourir son prochain, de jouer au Quidditch comme une reine, Gros-Grain est _aimable_ et _sympa._

Mais si vous voulez mon avis, quand on en vient à en transpirer la perfection à ce point, c'est qu'on cache un truc pas net. A tous les coups, et un jour, je le prouverai, foi du groupe-pas-si-anonyme-des-prénoms-pourris, Marcia doit cacher un cadavre dans son placard. Pas au sens littéral, hein. Quoique. Ce serait encore plausible.

Non mais, sérieux. C'est juste impossible, et je pèse mes mots, d'être si... dégueulassement parfaite. Elle pourrait rentre hétéro n'importe quel gay, ou lesbienne n'importe quelle fille.

Ha ! Non. Pas moi. Jamais.

Et pour rien arranger à l'affaire, parce que non, la liste n'est pas finie, Marcia est la petite-amie de Scorpius Malfoy.

Oui ! Je sais ! Complètement dément. C'est _juste_ le mec qui, en plus d'être super doué au Quidditch et tout le bordel de compagnon-de-Miss-Parfaite, est carrément canon. C'est de l'injustice pure. Et en bonne Poufsouffle, je hais l'injustice. Et non, la jalousie n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Non mais regardez-la ! A s'agglutiner comme une sangsue au plus beau mec de tous les temps. Tsss. Dégueulasse.

« Tu vas finir par lui exploser la tête à force de la fixer comme ça ! » s'exclama une voix à côté de moi.

Je tournais la tête vers Grace Nuggent – nom que je confondais assez souvent avec Nugget, allez savoir – une camarade de classe.

J'aimais bien Grace. Elle avait un humour assez spécial, et, quand elle était accompagnée de son copain, Frederik Furback, elle devenait encore plus sarcastique.

« Ouais » approuva Frederik, assis à côté d'elle, « mais ça a toujours été un de mes rêves de voir sa cervelle étalée un peu partout. »

Grace grimaça légèrement à la remarque de son copain.

« Moi c'est Grace » se présenta-t-elle, « et lui, l'espèce de Viking derrière moi, c'est Frederik. »

« Je sais » répondis-je dans un sourire poli. « Moi c'est... Joniver. »

Je tentais d'ignorer le regard curieux de Frederik, pendant que sa petite-amie répondait à mon sourire.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi moi, la parfaite Joniver Floyd, la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus géniale des filles de Poudlard, n'a pas d'amis.

Ha ! Et bien, justement, parce que je suis tout le contraire de ce que je viens d'énoncer. C'est marrant hein ?

Oui bon, comme toujours, et parce que c'est moi, _Joniver la fille au nom pourri_, j'exagère un peu. Je m'entends bien avec les Poufsouffles de mon année, et les filles de mon dortoir.

Mais disons que mon... humour ne leur plaît pas vraiment, quoi. Et je peux pas vraiment leur en blâmer. Après tout, je viens d'une famille de taré, composée de parents enroulés dans une secte anti-moi et de petits frères aux prénoms aussi pourris que le mien et qui se sont décidés à me pourrir l'existence pour rentrer à leur tour dans la secte anti-Joniver.

Moi j'appelle ça de la discrimination, personnellement. C'est vrai, quoi. L'humour c'est relatif. Surtout quand on est une victime de la puberté à retardement.

Je zieutais discrètement Grace qui, semblait-il, était dans une étude très poussée des amygdales de son compagnon.

Ark. Pas que l'idée d'embrasser quelqu'un me répugne, non – surtout si ce quelqu'un est Scorpius Malfoy, mon Dieu personnel du string – mais disons que, lorsque ça ne me concerne pas moi, directement, je suis un peu...

Ouais bon, autant y aller franco, c'est franchement dégueulasse ! Les fouilles archéologiques c'est bien quand c'est caché de tous, dans le désert, là où personne vous voit, mais pas en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ! Il pourrait au moins afficher un sigle interdit au moins de dix-huit ans, zut !

Et se dire que c'est Marcia Gros-Grain qui s'occupe personnellement des amygdales de l'Homme, que dis-je, du surhomme de Poudlard, c'est d'autant plus frustrant.

Parce que oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, laissez-moi vous faire découvrir la face cachée de la puberté féminine – car il y en a un, oh oui, et il est aussi imposant que la paire de nichons de Gros-Grain – : chaque sous-entendu, chaque image, chaque mot, qui, même placé dans un contexte le plus innocent du monde et n'ayant absolument aucun rapport avec l'acte sexuel en soi, vous amène automatiquement à l'objet de vos désirs. Et là, c'est le drame.

Votre corps devient, disons, pour être la plus précise possible, un déclenchement de catastrophes naturelles à lui tout-seul: explosion d'un volcan nommé désir dans votre ventre, canicule sur votre continent intérieur, sécheresse de votre palais, ouragan dans votre esprit, et, le plus réaliste pour la fin: tsunami dans votre petite culotte en coton choisie sadiquement par votre mère.

Vous avez seulement dix-sept ans et vous avez l'unique impression d'être ménopausée et en phase terminale. Avec une culotte de grand-mère.

Alors oui, être une adolescente, _ça craint._

**_- xoxoxo_ -**

_Six jours avant le drame_

J'adorais la bibliothèque. Pas parce que j'aimais étudier ou quoi, hein, non. Faut pas déconner non plus. Non, j'aimais bien y aller parce que c'était le seul endroit calme pas rempli de crétins. Mais surtout, jamais, ô grand jamais, Marcia Rogrin n'allait ici, accompagnée de son petit-copain, j'ai nommé Sexy Malfoy.

Et même si la perspective de faire un tour dans la bouche du beau Serpentard avec ma langue en chef de file me tentait bien, voir Gros-Grain le faire à ma place ne m'amusait pas vraiment.

C'était un de ces problèmes existentiels à ajouter sur la liste, car, en plus de mon prénom douteux, de la bombe à retardement qu'est mon corps, et bien, j'avais un mauvais karma. Oui mesdames.

Pas de ce mauvais karma qui te fait tomber sur ton professeur quand tu sèches son cours. Ça, non, c'est encore du domaine de l'acceptable. Mais quand ton mauvais karma te mène toujours aux mêmes endroits que le couple parfait spécialisé dans la paléontologie buccale, là, c'est quand même franchement pas de bol.

Quand je vous dis que vivre en tant que Joniver Floyd est une horreur, pour rester polie. C'est pas que je crois à ce genre de conneries, vous savez, la réincarnation ou la vie antérieure, ou quoi. Non. Mais c'est la seule option envisageable pour expliquer ma chance de merde. C'est même plus du niveau de la malédiction, là, que de tomber sur Gros-Grain et Sexy Malfoy partout où je vais. Ah non, c'est du niveau du complot mondial. Voire divin. Je sais pas, moi, mais faut me comprendre. Une telle malchance ne peut pas être une pure coïncidence. Il doit vraiment exister une secte anti-Joniver, quelque-part dans les fins fonds de la Mongolie ou un truc comme ça, avec une réplique féminine de Gandalf comme chef vaudou. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

Voilà pourquoi j'adorais la bibliothèque. Ça pourrait sans doute m'énerver de me dire que, Marcia Rogrin, elle, n'a pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser, tant elle est intelligente. Si, en fait, ça m'énerve. Mais il faut savoir relativiser dans la vie. Au moins, son intelligence digne de Miss Parfaite la mène loin de mes pattes.

Et puis, je dois l'avouer, mater les Serdaigles mignons n'enlèvent rien à mon bonheur.

Ma vie doit être très ironique, quand on y pense. Le seul endroit où mon bon karma passe d'un chiffre négatif à positif est la seule salle, de tout le château, qui me fait me rendre compte chaque jour du chiffre négatif de mon... oui, de mon Q.I. J'ai déjà essayé d'apprendre, de devenir intelligente, comme Marcia Gros-Grain. Mais faire ça a été la pire chose à faire dans ma vie. C'est comme diviser par zéro. Ça cause une sorte de catastrophe apocalyptique.

_**- xoxoxo -**_

_Cinq jours avant le drame  
_

Problème existentiel n°4: partager le cours de potions de Marcia Gros-Grain.

Chance ou malchance, je ne saurais le dire, notre professeur était un véritable déchet. Pas au sens propre du terme, bien sûr. Mais, comme mes parents l'avaient sûrement fais à une époque – sinon comment expliquer leur choix douteux pour le prénom de leurs enfants, hein – il était sans doute un très gros consommateur d'alcool ou de drogue dure. Voire les deux à la fois.

La rumeur disait qu'il avait eu un enfant avec une moldue. Non pas que les potins m'intéressent, pour dire vrai, je m'en bats carrément les steaks, mais ça m'intrigue. Cet enfant a-t-il un nom aussi pourri que le mien par la faute de son père adepte de produits illicites à tendance psychédélique ? Vu la tête de notre cher professeur Azalzétran, se rapprochant plus de la truite que d'un visage humain, son enfant doit pas être beaucoup plus chanceux que moi.

Qui sait, à la place de Sexy Malfoy, c'est peut-être Azalzétran Junior mon âme-sœur. Avec un nom aussi pourri que le mien. _Vrugdush Azalzétran._ Ça pourrait sonner bien, tiens. Et un de plus dans le groupe-pas-si-anonyme-des-prénoms-pourris, un !

Pour en revenir à Gros-Grain, qui, _évidemment,_ était naturellement douée en potions – vous voyez qu'elle est insupportable ! – elle supportait mal d'avoir un professeur aussi incompétent. Autant, si elle n'avait pas été là, le cours aurait pu être sympa. C'est vrai, quoi. Elle doit être la seule personne de tout Poudlard, et encore je suis gentille, à_ vouloir_ d'un professeur qu'il fasse son cours.

C'est carrément de la folie pure, là ! Depuis quand un élève aime-t-il avoir cours ? Bon, normal que quand on s'appelle Marcia Rogrin, et qu'on prend nos études au sérieux, ça compte. Mais quand même. Moi, je trouve que son comportement c'est de l'égoïsme pur et dur. Voilà.

Du coup, sous les menaces de tout rapporter à la Directrice de Maison – quelle balance, cette fille – Azalzétran avait pris sur lui.

Du coup, maintenant, en plus de ne rien nous apprendre, le vieux crouton nous faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Azalzétruite avait déclaré nous faire un cours improvisé, pour, je cite: « nous entraîner ». Personnellement, ce qu'il fait, j'appelle ça de la flémingite aiguë, mais bon. L'entraînement, pf ! On aura tout entendu.

Le travail demandé était simple, à première vue. On devait réaliser une potion de notre choix, à travailler seul ou en binôme, et faire des recherches de notre côté. Et tout ça, à rendre pour le cours de vendredi.

Je vous promets, que si un jour, l'occasion de tuer Marcia Rogrin se présente, je le ferais sans hésiter, le sourire au lèvre, le cœur dansant la samba.

_**- xoxoxo - **_

_Quatre jours avant le drame_

Ce travail demandé par la truite était du domaine de l'impossible. C'était comme vouloir rendre Marcia Cross bête et moche. Et sans magie.

Oui, impossible est le mot.

Surtout que elle, ça l'arrangeait bien, ce devoir. Vu son niveau en potions, elle pouvait se permettre tout et n'importe quoi. Quand moi, j'allais rendre une potion niveau première même pas réussie, elle, elle allait rendre sans aucun doute une potion digne d'un master de Médicomage.

L'injustice, j'vous dit. Franchement, ma vie est basée sur l'ironie. Aller à Poufsouffle quand on est victime d'injustice depuis sa naissance c'est à la limite du drame historique.

Mais j'allais certainement pas me laisser faire. Si déjà je suis à Poufsouffle, autant combattre cette foutue injustice, non ?

Ce que j'ai en tête ? Non, non. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à me casser la tête pour surpasser Gros-Grain pour avoir l'occasion de me présenter fièrement, torse bombé, poings sur les hanches et cape jaune sur le dos. Je suis pas suicidaire, non plus. Souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai déjà dit. L'épisode du drame nucléaire post-apocalyptique. La division par zéro, tout ça.

Non. C'est comme combattre le mal par le mal.

Je vais combattre l'injustice par l'injustice.

Mon plan était clair, net et précis. Pour son travail de recherche, Marcia serait obligée de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Et a force de m'y cacher pour reluquer à mon aise les Serdaigles, j'en connais tous les recoins cachés, jusqu'au dernier trou de souris. Ce sera du gâteau que de l'espionner.

Et quoi de mieux que de se venger d'une personne avec des amis ? En effet, j'ai, disons, laissé échappé mon plan diabolique aux oreilles de Grace et Frederik. Et vous savez quoi ? En plus de vouloir voir sa si parfaite cervelle sur les murs de Poudlard, ce sont de véritables psychopathes qui ont une dent contre Marcia. Une grosse, de dent. Un pic, une péninsule.

Quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi – parce que, tout de même, voir d'autres personnes que moi la détester peut être inquiétant, quand on voit que la seule personne qui rêve de la voir réduite en bouillie jusque là, c'était _moi._ Et on va pas dire que je suis la personne la plus équilibrée mentalement du monde, hein. En tout cas, ils ne m'ont répondu qu'à mi-mot, et, pour tout vous avouer, ça ne m'a pas vraiment rassurée.

Je préparais une vengeance certes maléfique, mais pas un attentat, non plus.

A tous les coups, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'allais me retrouver devant un Frederik lui lançant toutes sortes de sorts bizarres, en disant d'une voix grave et profondément dramatique _« Ça, c'est pour Marty »_

Non, il y a pas de Marty. C'est juste que, vu la folie passagère qui règne dans leurs yeux en ce moment, j'en viens à m'imaginer des trucs bizarres.

Oui, c'est rien de nouveau, je vous accorde ce point.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous étions près. Comme prévu, Marcia était là, à lire un livre sur une table assez reculée dans l'arrière de la bibliothèque. C'était même encore mieux que prévu !

Frederik s'était posté à une table en face, et était assis dos à elle, faisant mine de lire un magazine sur le Quidditch. Ce qui est risible, vu que Frederik a une certaine aversion pour le Quidditch, depuis que Zabini s'amusait à lui courir après avec un balais, en troisième année. Il en est resté traumatisé à vie.

Ce qui se comprend. Zabini est plutôt effrayant.

Grace, elle, était dans le rayon le plus reculé, et observait Gros-Grain entre les rangées. Quand à moi... quant à moi, je me promenais, tranquillement, droit dans la direction de Marcia, le nez plongé dans un livre de potions pour première année.

Bah, oui. Pour être un tantinet réaliste dans ma mission sous couverture – sous couverture de ma propre identité, il va sans dire – autant rester réaliste avec un bouquin à mon niveau.

Enfin, mon niveau, c'est vite dit. Cette potion-là à l'air vachement compliqué, à y regarder de plus près. Le remède contre les furoncles ? Ha ! J'ai dû faire exploser Merlin seul sait combien de chaudrons à cause de ces saletés de crochets de...

« Joniver ! » s'écria Marcia, sur qui j'avais _accidentellement _trébuché. « Fais attention où tu mets les pieds ! »

Je me reculais, mimant la surprise, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ce que lisait Gros-Grain, puis fis mes plus plates excuses.

« Oh, désolé, Gro... Rogrin ! » Je plaçais ma main devant ma bouche. « Je lisais cet article sur une potion... Tu sais, pour le devoir de Azalzétran... »

« Oui, merci, je travaille dessus moi aussi » grogna-t-elle. « Bah, c'est pas grave. On est tous un peu stressé par ce devoir, je suppose. » soupira Gros-Grain.

_Pardon ?_ C'est de sa faute si on a ce travail !

« Euh, ouais, sans doute. »

Je récupérais mon livre qui était tombé au sol et me dirigeait vers le rayon où se tenait Grace.

« Elle compte faire une potion de polynectar. » déclarais-je rapidement, et elle me fit les gros yeux. « Je sais même pas ce que c'est. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Cette potion est infaisable ! Et c'est permis de prendre des livres dans la Réserve ? » s'insurgea ma complice.

« J'en sais rien, moi ! » grognais-je. « Bon, c'est au tour de Fred. »

Grace hocha la tête, et fit un signe imperceptible à Frederik, qui le remarqua de suite.

Je voulais pas comment il pouvait voir ça. Elle avait à peine froncé les sourcils, et il l'avait vu, même de là où il était. C'est comme s'il connaissait son corps par cœ...

Ouais, non, je veux vraiment pas savoir.

Frederik prit sa meilleure mine intriguée et se gratta le cuire chevelu, alors qu'il se raclait la gorge.

« Hum, Marcia ? » l'interpella-t-il, et elle leva la tête vers lui. « Je comprends pas bien ce devoir d'Arithmancie, et on m'a dit que tu étais _teeellement _douée ! »

Gros-Grain écarquilla vaguement les yeux et rougit furieusement. Ha ! Le seul défaut des roux, c'est bien de rougir pour un oui ou pour un non. A côté de moi, Grace ronchonnait.

« Voudrais-tu m'aider s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Fred. » minauda-t-elle, et la copine du dénommé se transforma en une sorte de super-boule de fureur. Je voyais d'ici le compte à rebours en gros chiffres rouges luisants.

Oh, oh. Il y a donc bien une chose pire que la division par zéro sur l'échelle des dix attaques imminentes qui risquent de tuer notre planète. Et cette chose s'appelle Grace Nuggent.

« Grace, calme-toi » l 'apaisais-je doucement. « C'est prévu dans le plan. Tu vas gentiment aller chercher les annotations de Gros-Grain, me les donner, et ensuite, tu iras récupérer Fred des griffes de cette garce, d'accord ? »

Elle se détendit, et me lança un grand sourire.

« Oui, chef ! »

Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la table qu'occupait Marcia i peine deux minutes, se saisit d'un papier qui trainait là discrètement, avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Je regardais ses cheveux bruns se balancer sur ses épaules alors qu'elle s'arrêtait en plein milieu de l'allée pour renouer ses lacets.

Le signal était lancé. Je sortais de ma cachette à mon tour, et passais à côté d'elle, récupérant le bout de papier de sa main furtivement tendue vers moi, et je continuais mon chemin. Au bout d'une vingtaine de pas, je me retournai pour voir Marcia se faire réprimander par Grace. Inconsciemment, je lâchais un sourire narquois.

_**- xoxoxo –**_

* * *

_**Voili voilou le début. Tout se met lentement mais sûrement en place. On a maintenant une bonne idée de ce qui va se passer... C'est court, comme je l'avais annoncé, mais je vous assure que pour l'instant le rythme est là. J'ai une certaine facilité avec cette fic pour le moment, beaucoup plus qu'avec Confessions ou même l'OS que j'ai publié et celui en cours d'écriture...  
**_

_**J'espère que cette facilité d'écriture continuera tout le long ! Parce que, sincèrement, le syndrome de la page blanche m'inquiète de plus en plus.. x)  
**_

_**Bref, j'attends vos avis, positifs et/ou négatifs, je prends tout ! Mais attention, pas de critique non constructive, s'il-vous-plaît!  
**_

_**J'ajouterai que vous aurez sans doute remarqué le caractère plus que détestable de Joniver. Au départ, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une Vienna bis (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Vienna est mon OC dans Confessions), mais au final, elle est bien différente ! Vos avis ?  
**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite, et bonne fin de week-end ! Lie  
**_


End file.
